regiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sterilescape
Sterilescape is the name for Minecraft servers ran by Sterile. It has had over 10 incarnations and most of them have been rampant with drama and general aids. The server is generally vanilla Minecraft with no set rules and on the latest version, though it has sometimes been on modpacks. The worst incarnation was Sterilescape X, which ended with massively large drama involving John Thicc, Katily, William, Waraze, Rubber, and Sterile. The server is currently inactive. Incarnations Note: Sterilescape servers weren't numbered or named before III. Sterilescape III A vanilla server focused on cummunity building, was of fair popularity (~8-10 players on at peak). A very large railway was built across the landmass that everyone based on. A few days into the server a factions plugin was added after popular demand then everyone decided that it ruined the experience so was removed a few hours later. People began losing interest at around a week in and the server ended. The server used Lockette, which was trash. Sterilescape IV A no-rules vanilla server which John Thicc and his friends joined in on. Monx/Katily burnt down John Thicc's village so he moved further out and created the Anti Monx group. The Wither was spawned at the spawn area and people got very upset about it. The server lasted around a week as people got bored. Sterilescape V Tekkit Legends server which was played for just under a week as people got bored once end-game was achieved. Sterilescape VI A no-rules vanilla server which was uneventful. Sterilescape VII The longest ran version of Sterilescape, lasting around 2 weeks. A large communism-based village was created by Katily, Sterile, Waraze, William, DreaM, Gottkaiser, and some others. John Thicc and Co. made a base a few thousand blocks out from the village with a big hole which reached bedrock. DreaM griefed some of the communist village and used hacks which resulted in his ban. John Thicc had strong disagreements with Katily and DreaM which caused him to move away from the village. He also muted MC chat and left the discord server (fuck you all) during this time. Sterilescape VIII This incarnation is known for the constant switching between modpacks due to Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). It started as a Tekkit Legends server for a few days until John Thicc and Co. complained that it was boring, so it was switched to Attack of the B Team, which everyone agreed had a shitty progression system so the server was switched back to Tekkit Legends. This second Tekkit Legends was played decently until most people hit end-game, so the server was changed again, this time to Tekkit Lite, which people became bored of within a day. The server was switched to Blightfall which was enjoyed for a couple of days until everybody got bored. The server was then changed between multiple different FTB modpacks before ultimately closing. Sterilescape X Sterilescape IX was purposely skipped as an incredibly humorous and relevant joke reference to Windows and Apple skipping Windows 9 and iPhone 9. Drama peaked with this incarnation. John Thicc and Co. made a pacifist village around 1000 blocks from spawn which Katily found and stole some diamonds from. This caused intense drama as William (who at the time was allied with John Thicc) went and burnt down Katily's house in retaliation and for reasons unknown on the way back burnt down Waraze and Lila's house, and Rubber's house. This caused some pretty huge outrage and stuff started going psycho. John Thicc and William had a large argument with Katily in John Thicc's discord chat which resulted in Katily telling William to kill himself by running into a jet engine. Katily was banned from John Thicc's server shortly after. William and John Thicc burnt their bridges with Katily. Lila and Waraze were massively annoyed with William due to him griefing their house. The server lasted almost exactly 24 hours. Sterilescape XI Very shortly after the deletion of Sterilescape X, John Thicc proposed the idea of a server with basic rules for the purpose of stability. Dubbed "The Pillars of Sterilescape", Sterile added a set of rules including no griefing and no RDM. The server was uneventful and lasted a few days before being closed. Sterilescape XII A server released for the 1.13 Update Aquatic which ended a bit later. Vanilla Minecraft with no plugins and no rules.